Uczuciami malowane
by Laboleth
Summary: Cykl miniatur z muzyką w tle. Każda opowiada o kimś innym.
1. Smutek

Mary Margaret Blanchard / Snow White: Adele - Someone like you.

_I heard  
That you're settled down  
That you  
Found a girl  
And you're  
Married now_

Jak to się stało? Tyle czasu, tyle dni… Nie potrafię nawet zliczyć. Odwiedzałam cię, przynosiłam kwiaty, kiedy leżałeś bez znaku życia… Nikt się tobą nie interesował. A teraz… Kiedy się obudziłeś, kiedy nawiązałam z tobą więź, kiedy cię odnalazłam – okazało się, że masz żonę. Kochającą, wierną, dobrą żonę. Jak mogłam myśleć, że ją zostawisz dla mnie… Byłam samolubna. Chciałam być szczęśliwa. Świat jest tak bardzo niesprawiedliwy…

_I heard  
That your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you_

Byłam tak pewna tego, że mamy szanse na szczęście. Na happy end. Myliłam się. Twoja pamięć wróciła. Teraz już wiesz, że nie możesz jej opuścić, bo ją kochasz. Katherine i ty tworzycie udaną parę.

Miałam tak wiele nadziei. Po raz kolejny dokonałam błędnego wyboru. Teraz widzę, że ona jest o wiele lepsza ode mnie. Nie próbuje rozbijać małżeństwa, tak jak ja to uczyniłam. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Davidzie…

_Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember , you said:  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead."_

Kiedyś znajdę prawdziwą miłość. Mimo, że nie wierzę w bajki… Jednak, jak mówi Henry 'wszystko się ułoży'. Przecież powiedział, że jestem Śnieżką. Każda księżniczka ma swojego księcia. Czy może się mylę? Może doktor Whale okaże się moim księciem? A może… Może jeszcze kiedyś kogoś poznam? Kogoś, kogo pokocham baśniową miłością od pierwszego wejrzenia?

Miłość bywa bolesna. Szczególnie zakazana. Muszę się z ciebie wyleczyć. Chcę o tobie zapomnieć, a jednocześnie chcę pamiętać. I chcę, żebyś pamiętał, że coś między nami się pojawiło. Jakaś krótkotrwała iskra…

Proszę. Nie zapomnij o mnie.

Przepraszam. Bo byłam tą złą.

Dziękuję. Za tę więź, nawet jeśli była krótka.

Mary Margaret kończyła pisać list do Davida. List, który później schowała na dno szafy. Otarła łzy z policzków i poszła spać. Przecież następnego dnia musiała wstać jako uśmiechnięta i uwielbiana nauczycielka. I nikt nie mógł dowiedzieć się o jej bólu.


	2. Ból

Emma Swan: Mandy Moore - Only Hope

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again _

Emma zmieniała stacje radiowe, gdy usłyszała pierwsze delikatne nuty utworu. Dłoń jej drgnęła, w oczach błysnęły łzy.

Jej dusza była rozdarta, czuła się pusta, zniszczona. Gdzieś w głowie słyszała ostatnie słowa Grahama, które skierował do niej. Raz po raz słyszała jego głos, miała wrażenie, że odwróci się, a on spojrzy na nią z uśmiechem, podejdzie i powie coś, co ją rozczuli, rozbawi i zdenerwuje jednocześnie…

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Widziała zmianę w sobie. Każdy widział… Chciała zatracić się w pracy. Zapomnieć, że zdołała kogoś pokochać… Po raz kolejny miłość nie przyniosła jej radości, tylko ból. Łzy płynęły bezgłośnie, gdy wchodziła na komisariat. Tu się poznali… Rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, ocierając oczy. Tu miał ją w ramionach ostatni raz… Tu odszedł. Lekarz stwierdził rozległy zawał. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Łzy już nie pomagały. Mary Margaret obserwowała ją z niepokojem. Wiedziała, że Emmę i Grahama coś połączyło, ale nie sądziła, że aż tak. Widziała smutne, puste oczy kobiety. Jej powolne ruchy, tak niepasujące do żywiołowej i odważnej osoby, którą była…

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

Nocą błagała o sen inny niż o nim. Wciąż do niej wracał obraz uśmiechniętego Grahama, pocałunek… A później on, osuwający się bezwładnie na ziemię… Jej krzyk, płacz. I w tym momencie zwykle się budziła, płacząc i tuląc się do poduszki, jakby ona miała ją ochronić… I ta piosenka, którą puszczali każdego ranka, jakby nie mieli innych płyt. Utwór wywoływał u niej kolejne potoki łez. Z każdym dniem wyglądała gorzej – rozpacz malowała się w jej oczach tak wyraźnie jak błaganie o pomoc. Jakby jednocześnie błagała 'ratuj' i 'zabierz mnie stąd'…

Jej wyobraźnia kochała płatać jej figle. Widziała go wszędzie. W każdym zaułku miasteczka kryły się jej wspomnienia związane z nim. Nie pozwalały jej żyć.

_I know now you're my only hope_

Biała róża opadła na trumnę z jego ciałem. Opuszczono ją powoli. Emma ukryła twarz w dłoniach, nie chcąc by ktokolwiek odgadł jej ból, jednak ten był zbyt czytelny. Drobnym ciałem Emmy wstrząsnął szloch. Tyle czasu była silna, opanowana… Jednak nawet jej bariery czasami puszczają…

Regina patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na kobietę, klęczącą nad grobem. Nie miała przecież prawa do smutku, jej i Grahama nie mogło nic połączyć… A przynajmniej tak myślała w swej nieskończonej niechęci. Nikt nie wiedział, kto stał za śmiercią szeryfa. A nawet, gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział, to czy uwierzyłby? Oczywiście, że nie… Jej twarz wykrzywił złośliwy uśmiech. Odeszła nie żałując swego czynu. Do Emmy podszedł Henry. Lekko dotknął ramienia matki. Podniosła na niego wzrok. W oczach malował się ból całego jej życia. Samotność, porzucenie przez rodziców, zranione wielokrotnie serce…

- Jesteś naszą nadzieją – usłyszała głos Henry'ego, nie widząc go.

'_You're my only hope_' – w jej głowie brzmiały cicho śpiewane przez Grahama słowa.

Musiała ich wszystkich ocalić… Ta strata tylko ją wzmocniła. Wiedziała, że Regina się boi coraz bardziej, że ona, Emma… Że przezwycięży klątwę, i wszyscy przypomną sobie kim są… Powiodła wzrokiem po zebranych tam osobach. Spojrzała na Mary Margaret i Davida, stojących blisko siebie i patrzących na nią tym samym zatroskanym wzrokiem. Wiedziała, że musi sobie dać radę. Wyłączyć zalewające ją falami uczucia, przywdziać maskę…

Nie była tak silna, na jaką wyglądała. Noce już nigdy nie były łatwe… Śnił jej się każdego dnia. A rano wstawała i chowała swe uczucia na dnie serca. Tylko jej oczy były wiecznie przepełnione niewyobrażalnym bólem po stracie ukochanego.

A w myślach ciągle brzmiało ciche 'Dziękuję'…


	3. Żal

Mr. Gold / Rumpelstiltskin: Lady Antebellum - Need You Now

Trzymał w dłoni filiżankę, kciukiem gładząc jej wyszczerbiony brzeg. Myśli przewijały się w jego głowie z prędkością światła. Wspomnienie każdej sekundy z nią zadawało bolesny cios w jego poranione już wielokrotnie serce.

Miłość uznawał od dłuższego czasu za ludzką fanaberię, wymysł służący podporządkowaniu sobie drugiej osoby. Do momentu poznania Belli.

Wkroczyła w jego życie na żądanie. Nie mówiła wiele, raczej przyglądała mu się uważnie.

'_Boi się mnie' _– myślał wtedy – _'Och, niech pozostanie tak możliwie najdłużej'. _

Odstawił filiżankę, wpatrując się w nią niemal jak w relikwię. Ona była jego relikwią, pamiątką, jedyną rzeczą, która została mu po ukochanej.

Kiedy usłyszał o jej śmierci zapragnął umrzeć. Po raz pierwszy to pragnienie było silniejsze niż jakiekolwiek inne. Zapałał nowymi pokładami nienawiści do trzech osób w świecie – Reginy – przez którą pozbył się Belli ze swojego życia, ojca ukochanej – za doprowadzenie jej do samobójstwa i najbardziej nienawidził samego siebie. Stracił chęć do życia. Całymi dniami przesiadywał w jej celi, trzymając w dłoni wyszczerbioną filiżankę, jakby ta miała moc zwrócenia życia..

Wypuszczając Golda z aresztu, Emma rzuciła mu krótkie 'Następnym razem będę szybsza.'

Nie odpowiedział. Kobieta zauważyła smutek w jego oczach. Dostrzegła też filiżankę w jego dłoniach. Trzymał ją jak najcenniejszy skarb. Pokręciła głową, niedowierzając temu co zobaczyła. Widziała nie właściciela miasta, człowieka, którego boi się każdy, ale rozbitego człowieka, który został złamany zbyt wieloma doświadczeniami.

Wrócił do domu. Pierwszą czynnością, jaką wykonał było postawienie filiżanki na honorowym miejscu. Marzył o mocy, która pozwoliłaby mu cofnąć czas. Wiedział, że nie wyrzuciłby jej z zamku.

Jego chora wyobraźnia podsuwała mu wspomnienia, które z każdą sekundą stawały się bardziej wyraźne. Jej oczy, jej śmiech, smak jej ust, gdy pocałowała go ten jeden, jedyny raz.

Wiedział, że to prawdziwa miłość. W innym wypadku nic by się nie stało, klątwa nie cofnęłaby się o krok. Mimo wiedzy, nie potrafił uwierzyć w tę miłość.

'_Która młoda, piękna kobieta pokochałaby takie… takie coś jak ja?'_ – zadawał sobie to pytanie raz za razem. Wybuchnął zimnym, obłąkańczym śmiechem. Brzmiała w nim wyraźnie panika…

Wiedział, że jest wyjątkowa. Kiedy sama zdecydowała o swoim losie, a w jej głosie brzmiała jakaś, nieobecna nigdy więcej, twarda nuta zrozumiał, że nie jest zwykłą dziewczyną.

Była ciekawa jego historii, ale on bał się opowiedzieć. Czuł, że wtedy odeszłaby jeszcze szybciej, że nie wróciłaby. Zawsze bał się odrzucenia i samotności. Dlatego to ona była jego zapłatą za pomoc.

Nigdy nie przyznał jej się, że czekał aż wróci z miasteczka. I czekałby do końca życia, gdyby nie wróciła…

Może i był bestią, ale każda bestia ma w sobie ludzkie uczucia. Nie tylko miłość, ale i nienawiść i odrazę. Tę ostatnią czuł wyłącznie do siebie. Zniszczył jej życie. To wszystko była jego wina… To przez niego rzuciła się z wieży. Ogarniał go szał. Czuł, że musi chociaż na sekundę opuścić pomieszczenie.

Wyszedł przed dom. Z rosnącego krzewu zerwał pojedynczą czerwoną różę. Przyjrzał jej się przez kilka sekund, jakby ją oceniał. Musiała być idealna.

Położył kwiat obok filiżanki i wyszedł ponownie. Musiał, inaczej zwariowałby z tłumionego od lat bólu…

Z każdym dniem żałował coraz bardziej tego, że pomógł Reginie z użyciem klątwy. Przyglądał się każdej osobie w mieście i temu, jak ich szczęście zostało zniszczone. Jednak czuł, że wszystko się zmienia…

Prawie wszystko…

'_Dokonałeś wyboru. I będziesz go żałował._

_Wiecznie._

_A zostanie ci tylko..._

_Puste serce..._

_I wyszczerbiona filiżanka.'_

Żałował. Zawsze żałował… Słowa dziewczyny były jak klątwa, jak ostrze kłujące jego okaleczoną duszę.

Nie miał się dowiedzieć, że ta, którą kochał, żyje. Że została zamknięta w niewielkiej sali, która coś jej przypominała. Coś dobrego, co sprawiało, że uśmiechała się tak, jakby znała jakąś tajemnicę…

Miał cierpieć.

Miał żywić nienawiść.

Miał ciągle kochać.

I to było jego więzienie, jego przegrana. Wiedział, że nigdy nie wygra tego, co najcenniejsze.

Bo Ona nie wróci.


	4. Nienawiść

Regina Mills / Evil Queen: 2 Cellos - Smooth Criminal

Szybki chód, rozbrzmiewający regularnym stukotem obcasów w zamku był jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Każdy jej krok był idealny, nie mogła pozwolić sobie na najdrobniejszy nawet błąd. Każdy z nich byłby jedynie opóźnieniem jej planów, a do tego nie chciała dopuścić.

Najmniejsza chwila zwłoki odwlekała w czasie rzucenie Mrocznej Klątwy – a ona już od dawna nie marzyła o niczym innym. Och, jakże pragnęła rzucić czar i pozbawić szczęścia tych wszystkich dobrych do bólu, uczciwych i naiwnych idiotów…

Była zła, nawet nie próbowała zaprzeczać. Nie przeszkadzało jej to – mrok był częścią jej duszy.

Ktoś zarzucił jej, że nie ma uczuć – to ją zabolało, ponieważ nie była maszyną. Uczucia kryła każdego dnia pod szczelną maską chłodu i obojętności.

Przecież zależało jej na Łowcy – był pociągający, był inny niż wszyscy, których miała nieszczęście spotkać. Kochała swojego ojca – i dlatego musiała go zabić. Dla wyższego, jej zdaniem, dobra. Żeby dokonać aktu zemsty. Żeby ukoić chociaż na chwilę ból w sercu. Sercu, które było oziębłe i twarde.

Bała się klątwy. Znała jej autora, nie wiedziała więc do końca, czego może się spodziewać.

Rumpelstiltskin powiedział jej, że w jej sercu pozostanie niemożliwa do zapełnienia pustka.

Ale zemsta była ważniejsza, niż 'pustka', o której mówił.

Zrozumiała o czym mówił dopiero po uaktywnieniu klątwy. Poczuła się tak tragicznie samotna, jak nigdy wcześniej. I od tego czasu to uczucie stale jej towarzyszyło. Dlatego tak bardzo potrzebowała chociażby namiastki czułości, którą oferował Graham. Był bezpieczną opcją, przecież było jej dobrze z nim gdy istniał jako Łowca.

Jednak po latach coś w niej się zmieniło – niby nie postarzała się nawet o sekundę, ale poczucie pustki uderzało w nią z każdym dniem mocniej. Zawarła umowę z Goldem – dostała syna. Jej maleńkiego Henry'ego. Wtedy przez moment poczuła się spełniona. Henry na jakiś czas stał się dla niej całym światem. „Jaka kobieta oddałaby taki cud świata?" – zastanawiała się często. I równie często obrzucała nieznaną sobie matkę dziecka inwektywami, z których 'idiotka' było najdelikatniejszą. Jednak Henry rósł i przestawał być spełnieniem marzeń Reginy. A później pojawiła się ONA – matka Henry'ego. I z miejsca została zaakceptowana. W dodatku Graham coś do niej poczuł. To było nie do zniesienia dla zawistnej natury pani burmistrz. Było w Emmie coś dziwnego, co nie dawało Reginie spokoju.

Ale było jeszcze coś… Kim był Gold? Znała przecież doskonale to zimne spojrzenie, kogoś jej przypominał ten chód. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, jakby został wymazany z jej pamięci. Musiało minąć wiele czasu, żeby przypomniała sobie, co obiecała Rumpelstiltskinowi. Obiecała wpływy i bogactwo. Szybko skojarzyła fakty. Jednak nie wiedziała, czy on pamięta, czy nie. Obserwując go przez lata wnioskowała, że nie pamięta. Była spokojna.

Nie domyślała się, że jej syn sprowadził do miasta jedyną osobę, która może złamać klątwę.

Była tak wściekła, gdy dowiedziała się, że Śnieżka… Mary Margaret dała Henry'emu starą księgę z baśniami. Od tego czasu syn trzymał się od niej z daleka. Chyba wierzył w to, że to prawda. A ujawnienia prawdy Regina bała się jak niczego innego. Dlatego Graham zginął, dlatego musiała uśmiercić Kathryn, która uważała panią burmistrz za swoją przyjaciółkę. Regina czuła, że coś jest nie tak, że wszystko wymyka się jej spod kontroli. Gdy dowiedziała się, że Gold wie kim był… Przeraziła się. Jednak uspokoił ją fakt, że nie wiedział, kogo ukrywa w podziemnej części szpitala. Nawet nie domyślał się, że jego szczęście, jego Belle żyje…

Jakże wielką satysfakcję jej to dawało… Władza, o której marzyła. Wolność, którą odebrała wszystkim. Szczęście, które zniszczyła. To wszystko sprawiało, mrok w jej sercu rósł w siłę.

Była perfekcjonistką. I nie kryła się z tym.

A chmury nad jej głową, coraz gęstsze i ciemniejsze, krążyły coraz niżej.

Nie spodziewała się nadchodzącego po nocy świtu.

Bo w jej duszy dawno zapanowała wieczna noc.


	5. Zrozumienie

Emma o Reginie: Yiruma - When the love falls

Nie chciała słuchać zwierzeń tej kobiety. W końcu próbowała zniszczyć szczęście jej rodziny, przyjaciół, znajomych...  
Nie chciała wiedzieć, co ją skłoniło do tego okrucieństwa.  
Nie chciała...

A jednak wysłuchała.

Regina uznała, że jest to wszystkim winna. Ale wiedziała, że cokolwiek powie ludziom... Zostanie przeinaczone.  
Emma słuchała.  
O dzieciństwie, ojcu, który nie potrafił się sprzeciwić Corze, o Danielu i ich miłości...  
O poznaniu i uratowaniu Śnieżki, o wdzięczności jej ojca, o oświadczynach...  
O tym, jak jedyna miłość Reginy została zdeptana, zniszczona...  
Zrobiło jej się żal kobiety.  
Kobiety, która mściła się na Śnieżce za to, że była naiwna... Że nie zauważyła manipulacji. Osoby, która straciła coś najważniejszego w życiu...  
Było jej żal, bo przecież sama zaznała bólu po śmierci osoby, którą kochała.

Słuchała, jak Regina mówiła o zemście, o Grahamie, o jego zdradzie, przez którą został uwięziony...  
I czuła, jak narasta w niej złość.  
Na kobietę, która nie potrafiła kochać. Która zatraciła swe serce.  
Bo przecież sama w życiu nie miała lekko, a jednak potrafiła kochać, potrafiła czuć litość...  
Potem Królowa opowiedziała jej o klątwie. I o tym, jak chciała jej użyć. Mówiła o poświęceniu życia osoby, którą kochała.  
Emma nie rozumiała. Nie pojmowała, jak można aż tak pragnąć zemsty.  
Nie poświęciłaby ukochanej osoby... Nie dla takiego celu.  
Patrzyła swoimi trójbarwnymi oczami na kobietę siedzącą naprzeciw.

A ona mówiła dalej...  
O działaniu klątwy, o przeniesieniu do miasteczka, o tym, jaką miała satysfakcję, gdy widziała, że ludzie nie są szczęśliwi.  
Słuchała opowieści o samotności pani burmistrz.  
I było jej ciężko na duszy.  
Ta kobieta mogła mieć tak wiele, a zrezygnowała z wszystkiego...

Na koniec usłyszała o Henrym. O tym, jak został adoptowany, jak Reginie rosło serce, jak czuła się szczęśliwa... i kochana. Od śmierci Daniela po raz pierwszy.  
Oczywiście, była to inna miłość, ale była. Była... Bo później Henry dostał księgę z baśniami i szybko odkrył, że to nie jest 'tylko' książka... I wtedy znienawidził swą przybraną matkę.Emmie ponownie zrobiło się żal.

Nie miała zrozumieć.  
Miała jedynie usłyszeć, jej przekleństwem miała być wiedza.  
A jednak zrozumiała. I domyśliła się czego potrzeba Reginie.

- Przepraszam. - Powiedziała cicho, niemal szeptem – I wybaczam to, co zrobiłaś. - Po tych słowach wyszła z domu Reginy.

Kobietą siedzącą na kanapie wstrząsnął szloch. Nie sądziła, że te kilka słów wywołają taką lawinę uczuć w jej skamieniałym sercu.  
Poczuła ulgę, po raz pierwszy w życiu...


End file.
